It is well known in the art to cover or enclose switches with a protective housing that in addition acts as an actuation mechanism. In a relaxed state, a top member of the housing sits directly over the switch but does not actuate the underlying switch. By applying an external force on the surface of the top member of the housing directly over the switch, the top member of the housing (or actuation mechanism attached thereto) is depressed to actuate the underlying switch. When the external force is removed from the surface of the top member of the housing, the flexible top member returns to a relaxed state.
A disadvantage of known actuation switching devices is that an external force must be applied at a specific point, and in a substantially perpendicular direction to the surface of the top member of the housing, in order to ensure that the top member of the housing (or actuation mechanism attached thereto) makes physical contact with the switch, thereby activating the switch. Accordingly, prior art actuation switching devices have numerous “dead” spots along the surface of the top member of the housing that would not activate the switch no matter how much external force is applied at those “dead” spots. Other prior art actuation switching devices attempt to eliminate the numerous “dead” spots by utilizing multiple switches. Utilizing multiple switches, however, increases manufacturing time and costs.
Another disadvantage of known actuation switching devices is the small size of such actuation switching devices. Known actuation switching devices tend to be not much bigger than the switches they cover. These known devices may be difficult to utilize if a user must activate a switch quickly, has both hands preoccupied, or has poor eyesight.
Accordingly, there is a need for a large actuation area switching device that can be activated upon applying a force anywhere on its surface.